Axbridge C.C
Axbridge Cricket Club is a cricket club in Somerset. They play their cricket at Allerton near Cheddar in Somerset and are a friendly club. They formed in 2004 and currently have 30 club members. They play from April through to September. In 2008 the club had a record 35 fixtures but only played 28 of them, but in 2009 they had a staggering 37 fixtures booked home and away but due to bad weather only 28 were played. Axbridge CC welcomes all new players from any level. In April 2010 they had their own nets on the Furlong in the heart of Axbridge, which is a massive break through for the club. Axbridge C.C performed in the 2010 Axbridge Pageant, and done the bull baiting scene which was held 28,29,30 August 2010. On the 16,17,18 July 2010 Axbridge went on their 3rd tour to Exmoor playing 4 games. Axbridge play their home games at Chapel Allerton. The 2011 season seen Axbridge playing 32 matches as well as returning to Exmoor for the 4th Axbridge tour. In 2012 Axbridge have 35 fixtures booked including a tour to Torquay for the 5th Axbridge tour. The 2013 Axbridge Captain is Dean Packham and Vice-Captain's are Ben Peverall on a Sunday and Liam Jones on a midweek game. They have 26 fixtures booked for the season including a return tour to Torquay. They started the 2013 season against Allerton on 5th May. The Axbridge 2013 season started off well winning 3 out of the first 5 matches, then after a defeat against Draycott, Axbridge would go on a 5 match loss till they defeated Ilton by 7 wickets. They finished the season only winning 8 games from the 22 played. They went on a mini tour to Torquay playing Lustleigh and Denbury in July 12 & 14. Axbridge history Axbridge is a town in Somerset, England, situated in the Sedgemoor district on the River Axe, near the southern edge of the Mendip Hills. The town population according to the 2001 census was 2,024. Club Committee :*Contact us click HERE * Hon. President: Robin Mace * Chairman: Phil Saunders * Vice Chairman: TBA * Club Captain: Dean Packham * Vice Captain Sunday: Ben Peverall * Vice Captain Wednesday: Liam Stiles * Secretary: James Fisher * Fixtures Secretary: Mike Day * Treasurer: Dean Packham * Committee Member: TBA Non-Committee Roles * Web Site Admin: Dean Packham * Club Statistician: Dean Packham * Net Coordinator: Dean Packham * ECB Coach: Dean Packham, Kevin Grinstead & Jordan Peters * ECB Umpires: Phil Saunders, Nick Jarman, Ben Peverall & John Follows * First Aiders: Dean Packham, Kevin Grinstead, Jordan Peters, Andrew Matthews & Naren Padhiyar 2013 Axbridge Fantasy Cricket League *Axbridge C.C Fantasy Cricket 2013 Past Winners :*2010 - Ben Peverall :*2012 - Liam Jones :*2013 - Ben Peverall 2013 Squad :As of , . Captain Record *2004-2007: Paul Davies *2008-2009: Phil Saunders *2010: Mark Jelbert *2011: Kevin Grinstead *2012-2014: Dean Packham --------------- * , . Results & Fixtures *2014 Fixtures *Club Results Next Fixture (s) Details * Team Sheets :As of , . :*'Date:' :*'Opponents:' :*'Venue:' :*'Meet time:' :*'Start time:' :*'Team Information:' Nets *9th February 2014 Johnny Five *Bowling Machine 2013 2013 Awards * Best Batsman: Mike Hatcher * Best Bowler: Tim Purkiss * Most Improved Player: Liam Stiles * Fielder of the Year: David Reeves * Fantasy Cricket League: Ben Peverall * Players Player: Mike Hatcher Players & Teams *Previous Players *Axbridge C.C 40 over *Axbridge C.C 20 over Stats Axbridge record in First-Class Fixtures *Axbridge record in First-Class Fixtures *Axbridge record in None First-Class Fixtures *Axbridge Baggy Clue Cap # *Stats vs each team Most Axbridge caps (Baggy Blue) * , . *'163' Dean Packham *'154' Phil Saunders *'131' Kevin Grinstead *'91' Paul Davies *'91' Chris Jarman *'81' Jordan Peters *'77' Ben Peverall *'76' Nick Jarman *'76' Jim Trower *'73' Andrew Matthews *'73' Mike Hatcher *'72' Sohail Syed *'72' Mark Jelbert *'70' Mike Day *'58' John Follows *'58' Pete Would *'49' Liam Jones *'39' Alex Travis Most Axbridge runs * , . Most Axbridge wkts * , . Most Axbridge Catches * , . Most Axbridge Stumpings * , . Streaks , . ::*'Please note, this is only completed match's, abandoned games will not count in this stat'. Wicket Keepers , . Up-coming stats 2013 *Dave Samways 17 for 500 runs. *Mark Jelbert 69 runs for 1,000. *Liam Jones 3 wickets for 50. *Liam Jones 1 games for 50. *Chris Jarman 9 games for 100. *Paul Davies 9 games for 100. Club Pictures * Pictures Also see *Father and son combo *Brother combo *Father and 2 son's combo Club Information Website Links *Town Council Site *Play-Cricket Site ACC Kit 2013 Club Sponsor Butcombe Brewery Butcombe Website The Almshouse Tea Shop Category:Cricket Clubs Category:Somerset Clubs Category:Axbridge Cricket Club Stats Category:Axbridge Batting History Category:Axbridge Bowling History Category:Axbridge Partnerships Category:Axbridge Boundaires Category:Axbridge Ducks Category:Axbridge Cricket Club